Omnitrix Wars
by mah29732
Summary: The galaxy is current in the midst of war, and the likes of General Grevious has been ordered to find a new weapon for the Confederacy known as the Omnitrix, that is unless Mace Windu can help out.
1. A New Weapon

Omnitrix Wars

Chapter 1: A New Weapon

It is in the midst of the Clone Wars, and the likes of General Grevious and the likes of Count Dooku were getting quite desperate. So they had a meeting with all the high-ranking members of the rebelling Confederacy to which a hologram of the likes of Darth Sidious appeared.

"Why have you all called me?" asked Darth Sidious.

"My lord, we are in a desperate situation here" replied Count Dooku as he bowed toward his master, "we're losing ground against the forces of the Republic."

"Do you have any information on a weapon that we can use against our foes?" asked General Grevious.

"There is perhaps one sort of device that can possibly aid the likes of the Confederacy" said Darth Sidious as an holographic image of the likes of the Omnitrix appeared in the center of the table, "even my days as an apprentice, I have heard of the likes of the powers of the Omnitrix. It is perhaps one of the most powerful weapons there could ever be."

"And where do you suppose we go and find this Omnitrix?" asked Count Dooku.

"Some of the Confederacy's probes have detected the likes of the Omnitrix in the very, very fair regions of the outer rim territories" replied Darth Sidious, "I believe the likes of an alien being known as Vilgax was trying to track it down for his own use. It was last seen over the likes of a certain blue planet in the outer rim."

"So who's going to go bat for us and retrieve this Omnitrix?" asked Count Dooku as he began to glare at members of the Confederacy.

"I believe I am the most suited for the job" replied General Grevious as he stood up, "that Omnitrix is the key to our victory and it should be tracked down by a general like me! There is perhaps no intelligent being in this universe that can stop me."

The scene then switches to the likes of a certain Ben Tennyson, where Ben was prepared to play a prank on the likes of Gwen to which was doing various chores around the trailer.

"Time for a little fun" said Ben as he began to change the various aliens he had on the Omnitrix to the right one he wanted to change into.

Ben then switches the alien of his choice to the likes of Upgrade to which Gwen was using a vacuum cleaner around the trailer. As Gwen rested after cleaning up the place, Ben then used Upgrade's powers to take control of the vacuum and then instead reversed the process of the vacuum making the entire room dirty again.

"Ben!" cried Gwen as she noticed that Ben had used upgrade to take control of the vacuum she once used, "You jerk, now I have to clean everything up again!"

"Sorry" said Ben as he stopped taking control of the vacuum and appeared as Upgrade, "I couldn't resist."

"Look, grandpa wants this place cleaned up" said Gwen, "and now you have made a mess of it."

"Hey, why don't I try to help out" said Ben as he noticed an electric fan plugged in.

"No way, you're not going to do what I think you are" said Gwen as Ben prepared to walk over the electric fan.

Ben then immediately took control of the electric fan, and in spite of its mere small size, Ben had managed to increase the wind power of the fan, scattering dirt all over the trailer itself to which Gwen could hear Ben laughing while he was still in his Upgrade form.

"What the heck is going on here?" asked Grandpa Max who came into the scene.

"Ben's messing up everything!" complained Gwen.

"Ben" said Grandpa Max in a strict mood as Ben finally stopped taking control of the electric fan that was plugged in.

"Oh come on grandpa, I was just having some fun" replied Ben to which the Omnitrix began to time out and Ben changed back into his normal human self.

"Sorry Ben" said Grandpa Max as he gave Ben a broom, "you'll have to clean up this mess you created manually."

"This isn't fair!" cried Ben as he protested cleaning up the trailer.

"That's what you get for your so-called pranks" laughed Gwen as Grandpa Max allowed her to leave the scene while Max continued to watch his grandson clean his trailer.

Meanwhile, in the likes of outer space, a strange shuttle of some sort was making its way closer to the blue planet in the outer rim known only to its inhabitants as Earth.

"Excellent" said General Grevious as he was with at least of three squads of battle droids with him, "we're approaching the planet where the likes of the Omnitrix was said to have last been scene."

"Shall we land sir?" asked a commanding battle droid.

"Yes" replied General Grevious, "but land in an area where these inhabitants won't know where to look for us."

"Roger, roger" added the commanding battle droid as ti began to pilot the likes of the shuttle down to the blue planet.

While that was happening a certain strange starfighter of some sort from the likes of the Republic piloted by Mace Windu was doing the usual routine patrol of the area when he spotted the likes of the Confederate shuttle.

"Hmm, that's odd" said Mace as he noticed the Confederate shuttle heading down to the blue planet, "why would a Confederate shuttle want to head to a non-strategic planet during a time of war?"

Mace Windu then decided it was time to check it out for the likes of himself as he began to slowly follow the likes of the Confederate shuttle not knowing that he has gotten himself into a much larger problem. Meanwhile, after the likes of Ben Tennyson had just finished cleaning up the trailer he had dirty up in a prank with Gwen, both him along with Gwen and Grandpa Max got right back on the road.

"Ah, there's nothing like the old out doors to get you going" said Grandpa Max as he was at his usual spot on the wheel.

"So what's on today's business?" asked Gwen.

"Hmm, I'm getting these very strange readings" replied Grandpa Max as the inner comm of various Plumbers were calling in on a weird shuttle landing, "this looks serious, I think we better check it out."

But as the likes of Grandpa Max was changing directions to where the concern was located, they didn't know that a galactic war was being waged to which the likes of the Omnitrix would soon play a role in it.


	2. Unwanted Encounter

Chapter 2: Unwanted Encounter

As the likes of the Tennyson party was about to investigate the likes of a certain strange shuttle landing, the likes of General Grevious along with a few battle droids were not far away as they were setting up camp.

"Is everything setup?" asked General Grevious to a battle droid commander.

"Good" replied General Grevious as he then began to notice the trailer carrying the Tennyson party coming right up to the Confederacy shuttle, "I think I might need a few droids to come with me. We have some unwanted company."

Meanwhile, back at the shuttle, the likes of Grandpa Max had just parked the trailer right next to the likes of the Confederacy shuttle.

"Just what sort of ship is this?" asked Gwen as she noticed the unfamiliar markings of the ship.

"I have come along a lot of strange spaceships in my day back while I was in the Plumbers" replied Grandpa Max as he noticed the symbol of the Confederacy on it, "but I haven't seen a strange symbol like this."

"But just who was the ones who landed this ship in the first place?" asked Ben.

"Uh, I think we're just about to find out" cried Gwen as she noticed the likes of General Grevious which a small squad of droids with him.

"Time to go hero" said Ben as he began choose which alien he wanted to turn into on his Omnitrix.

"Ben wait!" cried Grandpa Max as Ben was choosing the alien in question, "We don't know what we're up against!"

But Ben ignored his grandpa's warning as he switched to the likes of Heatblast and then instantly changed right into the alien in question.

"It's time to send these droids to the scrap heap" said Ben as he finally transformed into Heatblast.

While the likes of General Grevious and the few droids with him were getting closer to their shuttle, the likes of Ben in his Heatblast came right into the scene. The droids were about to fire their weapons at Ben to which General Grevious gave the signal to halt the action.

"My, my, what a strange creature you are" said General Grevious as he began to walk toward the likes of Ben, then he noticed the symbol of the Omnitrix on Ben in his Heatblast form, "and I think we may have found our target we have been looking for."

"You're not going to get this Omnitrix if that's what you're talking about" said Ben as he then used Heatblast's powers and fired several fireballs at the droids who were trying to ready their weapons but only turned them into pieces.

"You must be really enjoying this" said General Grevious as the general was readying his four hands ready to take some of the lightsabers he had won as "trophies" from his belt, "but I am going to give you the fight of your life until you surrender to the likes of me and hand over the Omnitrix of yours."

"Bring it on then" said Ben.

General Grevious then took out at least three of the lightsabers in his belt and began to attempt to slash at Ben while still in his Heatblast form. Ben responded by firing another fireball at General Grevious to which the general dodged the attack and the fireball only hits some of the droids that were coming to his aid.

"Resistance is pointless!" laughed General Grevious as he kept on swinging the lightsabers around, "And when that Omnitrix is removed from the likes of you, the Confederacy shall have the power of every alien being at its disposal to crush the Republic once and for all!"

"Look" said Ben as he was dodging the swinging lightsabers by General Grevious, "I don't even know what you're talking about, but if you want to use the Omnitrix for your own purposes, that's out of the question."

Ben then fired another fireball at the likes of General Grevious sending him flying across the ground and nearly hitting a large rock just inches away. The general quickly recovered from the attack and then began to charge at Ben to which Ben then fired some flames right in front of General Grevious preventing him from crossing the path. The flames were too intense for the likes of the general to even leap over to which then gave Ben the chance to fire more of the flames on the ground to which prevented General Grevious from calling in further backup from the remaining droids.

"Uh oh" said Ben as he notice the Omnitrix was going in the red, "I better get the heck out of here."

As Ben quickly left the scene to head back to where Grandpa Max and Gwen were located, the remaining droids were busy trying to put out the fire with General Grevious surveying the sort of damage that had already been done.

"What's the sort of damage?" asked General Grevious to a droid commander.

"Only minor droid casualties" replied the droid commander, "we have also received word of a strange trailer at the shuttle and leaving the scene."

"If the Omnitrix is certainly on whoever is in that vehicle" said General Grevious, "I want that person brought before the leadership of the Confederacy and the Omnitrix removed by whatever means possible."

Meanwhile, back at the trailer, Grandpa Max and Gwen were quite worried when Ben finally arrived.

"Ben, where were you?" asked Gwen, "You could have gotten hurt."

"You don't know how far you have gotten yourself into a major galactic conflict" added Grandpa Max.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ben.

"Look, all I am glad is that you're safe" replied Grandpa Max as he then instructed Gwen and Ben to get back into the trailer, "but we have to leave this scene before whoever owns that shuttle comes back."

"I don't think they are going to want to mess with the likes of me after I gave them a taste of Heatblast" added Ben.

"Sorry" said Grandpa Max, "but I don't want you to face the likes of that strange creature and those robots ever again, you understand?"

"Yea, yea" replied Ben as he got onto his seat and secretly crossed his fingers behind his back.

While the likes of Grandpa Max then began to head off away from the strange shuttle, the likes of Mace Windu who had landed not far away had secretly leaped right onto the trailer in question as a means to follow the Tennyson party. Something also inside the likes of Grandpa Max told himself that perhaps the ones who landed the strange shuttle would likely follow them until they have acquired the likes of the Omnitrix once and for all.


	3. Unexpected Detour

Chapter 3: Unexpected Detour

The Tennyson party were quite desperate to escape the likes of the area where the strange shuttle had landed. As it turns out, General Grevious and the remaining battle droids with him had managed to put out the fire that Heatblast had started.

"I want the one with the Omnitrix found!" cried General Grevious as he ordered the battle droids to get on their speeders to follow a strange trailer that had temporary parked by the shuttle.

Meanwhile, back inside the trailer, the Tennyson party were quite unaware that a certain Mace Windu had secretly leaped right onto the roof of the trailer following them to ensure their safety. As Gwen took a look through the window and noticed that the droids were giving chase, she looked up and noticed the likes of Mace Windu on the roof the trailer to which Mace never saw Gwen.

"Uh, grandpa" said Gwen as she turned to him who was at the wheel of the trailer, "we got company and there's also somebody on the roof."

"What do you mean somebody on the roof of a moving vehicle like this?" asked Grandpa Max as he then suddenly noticed the likes of Mace Windu on the roof, "Oh, I see what you mean by that."

"Time for me to go hero" said Ben as he began to scroll through the aliens he had on his Omnitrix.

"Ben, for the last time, don't get into this conflict, I think the man on the roof is here to help us" said Grandpa Max as he noticed some sort of lightsaber being taken out from Mace Windu to which he began to deflect the lasers that were coming directly toward the Tennyson party.

"Aw man, but I wanted to go hero" complained Ben.

"Sorry Ben, but I don't think this is our fight" said Grandpa Max as he continued to drive the trailer.

"Well, I'm making it my fight" said Ben as he then switched the alien on the Omnitrix to the likes of Upchuck and began to change into the alien in question, "I'm going to show those scrap heaps what they're messing with."

While the likes of Mace Windu continued to deflect the lasers that were coming directly at the trailer with his lightsaber, he then suddenly noticed a strange alien creature which had the symbol of the Omnitrix on it.

"What the heck are you doing up here?" asked Mace as he continued to deflect some lasers that were coming directly at him.

"I can help out" replied Ben.

"Like how?" asked Mace.

"Like this" replied Ben while still as Upchuck as he began to hold his breath and then fired a large slim ball right directly at some of the speeders to which sent them out of control and crashing right against some rocks.

"Fine, fine, you can help out" said Mace as he continued to deflect some of the lasers that were still coming at them.

"I didn't get your name" continued Ben.

"The name is Mace Windu, I am a member of the Jedi Council of the Republic" said Mace as he continued to be quite busy in deflecting some more lasers along with also using his force push at some droids who managed to get quite close to the trailer sending them crashing against their comrades sending them into pieces, "we need to get to a safe place so that we can come up with a plan to drive the Confederacy away."

"Any sort of suggestions?" asked Grandpa Max who had secretly overheard the conversation between Ben and Mace.

"That large abandon warehouse might do the job" replied Mace as he noticed the large structure in the distance.

"Sir, they're getting away" said the battle droid commander to General Grevious.

"Looks like they are receiving a helping hand from the likes of my old enemy Mace Windu" said General Grevious as he observed Mace and Ben getting back inside the trailer.

"Shall we call out the heavy artillery?" asked the battle droid commander.

"No" replied General Grevious as he began to ready to take out some of the lightsabers from his belt, "I shall go and personally retrieve the Omnitrix for myself."

While the likes of General Grevious began to head toward the large abandon warehouse alone, the Tennyson party and its ally-Mace Windu had arrived at the scene.

"So, you worked with non-humans before?" asked Mace to Grandpa Max.

"Yes" replied Grandpa Max, "I was part of an organization known as the Plumbers."

"So what do you think we should do about General Grevious trying to obtain the Omnitrix your grandson seems to be literally attached to?" asked Mace.

"I say we should bring on the heavy artillery" replied Grandpa Max as he took out a large laser gun from the trailer itself.

Meanwhile at the entrance of the abandon warehouse, the likes of General Grevious could sense that he was getting quite close to the Omnitrix.

"Yes, I can certainly feel that the ultimate weapon the Confederacy needs to destroy the Republic is quite close" laughed General Grevious.

"The only thing you're close to is getting off this planet" said Grandpa Max who came out into the scene with a large laser gun and fired it right directly at the general.

Grevious then quickly dodged the laser from the large weapon with his agile body, but Grandpa Max just kept on firing at Grevious to which Grevious had enough of running away and took out two of his lightsabers and began to deflect the rapid fire of lasers that were coming toward him.

"He's too strong!" cried Grandpa Max as he kept at it with his weapon.

"I'll help you out here" said Mace as he turned on his purple lightsaber once more and leaped into battle.

"Two against one" said General Grevious as he noticed Mace Windu with his lightsaber ready right next to Grandpa Max, "that doesn't seem to be fair."

"Tough, either deal with it or leave this planet, your choice" said Grandpa Max.

"I think I can handle my chances with the likes of you two" said General Grevious.

Grevious then made his attack at Grandpa Max, using one of the lightsaber blades to cut his large laser gun in half and then kicking him to the side, to which Max then landed right into some empty boxes knocking him unconscious.

"Grandpa!" cried both Gwen and Ben as they were trying to rush to the scene to help him up.

"Don't get involved!" ordered Mace as he was using his Jedi skills to defend himself from the many lightsaber blades that General Grevious was unleashing against him.

"Well, I'm not going to waste anymore time" said Ben as he was waiting for his Omnitrix to go green, "because when this is ready I'm going to go hero."


	4. Reinforcements Arrive

Chapter 4: Reinforcements Arrive

While Mace Windu continued to fight General Grevious as best as he could, the Omnitrix began to turn green ready for Ben to go hero.

"Now it's time to show this creep who he's dealing with" said Ben as he was changing the Omnitrix to Diamonhead.

"Ben, are you deaf?!" cried Gwen as she was still beside Grandpa Max who was still unconscious from the battle with General Grevious, "This Mace Windu said to not get involved."

"Sorry, can't hear you, going hero" replied Ben as he changed to the symbol of Diamondhead on the Omnitrix and began to turn into the alien in question.

While Ben was changing into Diamonhead, General Grevious was having quite an easy time with fighting Mace Windu.

"Face it Jedi" said General Grevious as blades of two of his lightsabers clashed with Mace's, "even on a primitive planet such as this, I am able to defeat you and when I do, your lightsaber as part of my trophies."

"That's what you think" said a voice behind the general.

As Grevious turned around, he was shocked to see that Ben had changed himself into Diamonhead.

"I said don't get involved!" cried Mace.

"Sorry, but it's just my nature" said Ben as he charged at General Grevious.

Ben then attempted to charge right at Grevious to which he managed to leap right over Ben.

"This is quite an odd creature you have turned into child" said General Grevious as he was readying to wield his lightsabers at Ben, "I have never seen such a creature like this, it is thought that this diamond-like creature was said to be extinct but when the Confederacy removes the Omnitrix from you child, I shall acquire this creature as a weapon against the Republic."

"Not a chance" said Ben as he readied two shaped large swords straight from his hands and began to race toward the general.

Grevious' lightsabers clashed with the diamond-shaped swords that Ben had created with Diamonhead's powers. The lightsabers that Grevious was carrying couldn't even break the diamond-like swords at all which gave Ben the upper hand in the battle. Ben then used the strength he had and managed to push Grevious away and then began to fire shards of diamonds at Grevious to which he had to dodge.

"Can it do that?" asked Mace as he walked beside Ben who was still shooting at Grevious.

"Yea, I guess so" replied Ben.

"You think you are so smart with all of those aliens you can literally wield" said General Grevious as he managed to leap right into the shadows making Ben unable to attack him.

"If you have so many of those fancy swords in your belt" said Ben as he began to walk into the shadows of the warehouse to follow General Grevious, "why not use them to the full extent?"

"Maybe I will" said General Grevious as a large box came flying right at Ben to which the rope had been cut by Grevious himself.

The large box smacks Ben sending him flying across the floor and right against the wall. As Ben managed to slowly recover from the attack, he noticed General Grevious' feet wielding at least three lightsabers.

"I'm going to get the Omnitrix to be used by the Confederacy" said General Grevious as he began to slash the lightsabers at Ben to which he quickly leaped out of the way.

"You're going to have to do better than that" said Ben as he then charged toward Grevious and gave the general a good punch right in the face sending the general flying only a few inches away but quickly recovering from the attack.

"Impressive" said General Grevious as he cracked a few bones positioning themselves back into order as he flexed out his neck, "this diamond-creature would make a wonderful addition to the armies of the Confederacy."

"Ha, you can't even touch me even with all of those fancy swords you have there" laughed Ben, "how are you going to bring me down?"

"I'm glad you asked that question" said General Grevious as he signaled at least three droidekas to roll right into the scene and signaled them to attack Ben.

The droidekas then began to fire at Ben to which Ben attempted to fire some diamond shards at the three droidekas but instead their shields protected them.

"I believe I have everything I need here to take you down and bring the Omnitrix to the Confederacy" laughed General Grevious as to which Ben began to head even further into the shadows of the abandon warehouse to which Grevious signaled the droidekas to follow him, "find him but make sure he lives so that I can apprehend the boy."

"I got to think of some sort of plan to get around this" said Ben to himself as he was hiding behind a corner as the droidekas were just rolling around the entire warehouse to which Ben then noticed that they were weak in this mode, "hmm, maybe I have something here after all."

As one droideka began to just simply obey its commands and roll through one corner, Ben suddenly surprised the droideka and dug Diamonhead's glass hand right into the droid to which Ben then leaped out of the way as it exploded into pieces.

"Cool" said Ben as he observed the explosion which was short lived as it alerted the two other droidekas which then rolled right into the scene and produced shields and began to fire at Ben, "uh oh, better get the heck out of here."

The two droidekas then stopped firing and began to roll to follow Ben. But instead, the two droidekas then reached a fork in the road of two paths in the warehouse where Ben might have run off to. So the two droidekas took their separate ways. As one of the droidekas headed down a path full of boxes, Ben who was on top of the boxes leaped right down at the droideka and began to fire Diamonhead's shards at the droideka destroying it.

"Two down and one to go" said Ben as he observed the wreckage.

The last droideka never knew what happened to its comrade as it was still down a very long pathway in the warehouse. This gave Ben quite enough time to head over into that direction and immediately surprised the droideka when Ben fired more of Diamonhead's shards the droideka destroying it for good.

"Alright, all three of those droids are down for good" said Ben to which he unfortunately noticed the Omnitrix was in the red about to time out.

"Just in the nick of time" said General Grevious as he leaped right into the scene to which Ben changed back into his normal human self.

"Uh, no hard feelings about mocking you?" asked Ben as sweat began to run down his forehead.

"Time to take that Omnitrix off of you" replied General Grevious as he picked Ben up from his shirt, "and once I get that off of you, the Confederacy shall have the galaxy's ultimate weapon!"

"Put me down!" cried Ben as he was trying to free himself which alerted Mace Windu, Gwen and also woke up Grandpa Max.

"Quick!" cried Mace as he woke Grandpa Max up and also alerted Gwen, "We have to get back to the vehicle you came in."


	5. Escaping Grevious' Grasp

Chapter 5: Escaping Grevious' Grasp

It seemed as if the Confederacy was just about to acquire a new weapon in their arsenal which was only known as the Omnitrix. General Grevious had managed to carry poor Ben all the way back to the Confederacy shuttle where the general was greeted by several remaining battle droids and Confederate droids alike. Along with also the few droidekas remaining as part of the squad of droids that Grevious had taken along for the trip.

"Inform Count Dooku and his master Darth Sidious that we have the Omnitrix nearly in our grasp" said General Grevious to a battle droid commander.

"Roger, roger" replied the droid commander as it went right to the communications console of the shuttle.

"You won't get away with this!" cried Ben as he was thrown right into the shuttle by the general.

"Oh my dear boy" replied General Grevious as he kneeled down before Ben, "I already have what I need for the Confederacy to achieve it's victory against the Republic and once this Omnitrix of yours is removed, you can be departed back into this primitive excuse for a planet not even worthy of conquest of the Confederacy. Droids, take him to his prison cell and prepare for take off."

"Put me down!" cried Ben as he tried to struggle free from the two battle droids who had him chained in handcuffs.

While the Confederate shuttle was preparing to take off, the trailer to which was under the control of Mace Windu was approaching it at rapid speed.

"How fast can this vehicle of yours go?" asked Mace to Gwen who was still beside Grandpa Max who was still trying to recover from his ordeal with General Grevious.

"I'm not sure!" replied Gwen.

"Can this thing fly?" asked Mace as he was trying to search some buttons on the trailer's console with no luck in sight.

"I'm not sure" replied Gwen as she then noticed a button that her grandpa had pushed before that had created turbo boosters for the trailer, "I think that one might do it."

As Mace pressed the button in question, rocket boosters behind the trailer's back suddenly emerged to which Mace and Gwen began to hang onto anything solid in the trailer which began to sped them off in a very fast pace right toward the shuttle which was just about to take off.

"We're not going to make it!" cried Gwen.

"Oh yes we are!" replied Mace as he steered the trailer right through the shuttle's hangar which was just about to close but made it just in the nick of time.

"We made it!" cried Gwen with such a shock to which then turned into fear as she noticed that a few droidekas, Confederate and Federation battle droids were readying themselves to fight the intruders, "Uh, I think we got a problem on our hands."

"Leave that to me" said Mace as he began to ready his lightsaber and leaped right onto the trailer's roof, "I'll handle these droids, you try to get your grandpa up and find your cousin."

"Grandpa, get up" said Gwen as she managed to get Grandpa Max up.

"Where the heck are we?" asked Grandpa Max as he looked around in an unfamiliar setting.

"We're in the shuttle and it's taking off with Ben and us on it" replied Gwen.

"We have to get Ben back first" replied Grandpa Max as he took out some weapons from a compartment he had, "we're going to need these if we're going to stop these battle droids."

As Grandpa Max began to fight his way against the battle droids with the help from Mace Windu, the two battle droids who were still taking Ben to his cell were having trouble trying to keep him still.

"Put me down you two bucket of bolts!" cried Ben as he began to struggle, Ben's Omnitrix then began to go into the green to which was on the symbol of Cannon Bolt.

The two battle droids struggled with Ben in the effort to subdue him, Ben accidently fell to the floor and landed right on the Omnitrix changing himself by accident into Cannon Bolt and also freeing himself from the handcuffs that were put onto him.

"Alright!" laughed Ben, "Now I'm going to make you two wish you had never put on those handcuffs in the first place."

Ben then prepared to roll right into a bowling ball and charged right toward the two battle droids sending them each into pieces. This only sounded the alarm by General Grevious who was just about to head back into his quarters to tell Count Dooku and Darth Sidious the good news of him apprehending the being holding the Omnitrix.

"Such incompetence!" cried General Grevious as he raced into the scene of where he only found two destroyed battle droids with scraps of metal lying on the floor.

"How about a game of bowling for Grevious?" laughed a familiar voice behind General Grevious.

Suddenly as Grevious turned around, he noticed a strange creature that was shaped like a bowling ball coming right directly at him. Grevious did his best by dodging the creature by leaping over it to which he then noticed it was none other than Ben himself as he spotted the symbol of the Omnitrix as Ben stopped being in the ball form of Cannon Bolt as he turned around to implement the attack again.

"I'm going to make you also feel sorry that you called my planet primitive" added Ben to Grevious.

Ben then quickly rolled up into a ball and charged at Greviuos to which the general had no time to take out his lightsabers. Cannon Bolt's strong armor gave Grevious quite some trouble as it felt like one hundred warriors had given Grevious several punches sending him flying across the floor and knocking him unconscious. After Ben smiled to see Grevious unconscious, he then rolled off to find Gwen, Grandpa Max and also Mace Windu who were still struggling fighting off the various droids firing rapidly against them.

"There are too many of them!" cried Gwen.

"Tell me about it!" added Grandpa Max.

"I have been in more hot spots than this in this war alone" added Mace as he was using his lightsaber as best as he could to deflect the oncoming lasers.

It seemed as if the three in question were outnumbered, Ben came literally rolling into the scene taking down each Confederate and Federation battle droids alike along with a few droidekas that had remained.

"Just in the nick of time" said Grandpa Max as Ben's Omnitrix began to go into the red and time out.

"Come on, let's get back in the vehicle" said Mace, "there's still time for us to get off of this shuttle before it leaves the atmosphere."

"Well, here goes nothing" said Grandpa Max as he got into the driver's seat of the trailer and began to head toward the very part of the shuttle they had came threw.

The trailer once more used its rocket boosters from its back to escape the Confederate shuttle which had heavy damages. The vehicle then managed to land in a grassy area which was not just far from where the shuttle had just landed. While the Tennyson party and Mace Windu were prepared to go their separate ways, General Grevious had woke up from his ordeal to fine the shuttle in ruins and most of the droids that had been destroyed.

"I swear" said General Grevious to himself as the remaining droids began to clean up the mess, "I swear that if I am not going to be the one to get that Omnitrix, I'll ensure to instruct others to do so."

The scene then switches back to the grassy field of the Tennyson party and Mace Windu recovering from their ordeal.

"Is everybody okay?" asked Grandpa Max.

"Pretty much" replied Ben who had gone back into his human form.

"Well" said Mace as he began to leave the trailer, "I have to get back to the Republic. They must be wondering of why I haven't submitted my latest report."

"You go on and do that" said Grandpa Max to Mace, "we'll be fine right here."

"So what sort of conflict is this so-called Republic and Confederacy involved?" asked Ben.

"It's too complex even for someone like a Plumber such as myself" replied Grandpa Max, "and believe me, I have run into a lot of aliens in my days."

Once again, the scene switches to the damaged Confederate shuttle which had just left Earth's orbit and leaving the solar system for now. Grevious was then at the communications console reporting his failure to Count Dooku as a hologram of him appeared.

"Failure will not be tolerated general" said Count Dooku's hologram, "you have disappointed very much in acquiring the ultimate weapon."

"But we still have the plans for the Death Star as the alternative weapon of choice, right?" asked General Grevious.

"Yes" replied Count Dooku as his hologram was just about to fade out, "and oh please don't fowl up with this one like you did trying to acquire our first choice for the ultimate weapon?"

The scene then finally ends with the Confederate shuttle taking off into hyperspace leaving the small blue planet in the outer rime territories behind at least for now.


End file.
